


Precioso casar tu felicidad con la mía

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Freedom, Hotels, Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿México?” propuso levantando una ceja, mientras el mayor hacía una mueca.“No lo sé. Es demasiado cerca.”“Panamá no.” bromó Michael, feliz de poder reír de algo que le había dado tantos problemas hasta poco tiempo antes.Alex sacudió la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.“Sin duda, Panamá no.”
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 3





	Precioso casar tu felicidad con la mía

**Precioso casar tu felicidad con la mía**

“Una casa en algún lugar del sur. ¿Qué piensas de eso?”

“¿Aquí en Florida?”

Alex rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Más al sur, si quieres.” le dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia él, acariciándole despacio la cara. “Miami está demasiado húmeda, ¿verdad?”

Michael aprovechó pronto del toque, acercándose más, yendo al encuentro de sus dedos.

“Tienes razón, estas zonas están demasiado húmedas. Y tú tienes cierta edad, ¿no?”

Alexander rio otra vez, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

A Michael no le importaba.

Iba a aceptarlo todo, hasta que seguía pudiéndose quedar allí, tumbado en esa cama sin nada excepto las sábanas encima, escuchando su risa.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que habían firmado por su libertad. Menos de medio día. Pero tal vez podría haber pasado más tiempo, y él sólo no se había dado cuenta.

En cuanto hubieron entregado esos papeles, Alex y él se habían escondido en esa habitación de hotel en la bahía de Biscayne, tan hermosa de ser de lujo, y Michael se había preguntado cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde la última vez que había visto un lugar así.

Al final, no le importaba donde se encontraran.

Lo que importaba por él en ese momento era estar con Alex, y después de haber tocado los niveles peores de su estar juntos en Sona, ahora cada lugar era bueno como cualquiera.

Especialmente por el hecho que, por la primera vez desde hace meses, no iban a ser obligados a mirarse por encima del hombro.

Usar sus documentos, sin preguntarse si la gente los estuviera mirando, si los hubiera reconocido, si fueran en peligro.

Estaba como si pudiera respirar a pleno pulmón por la primera vez desde cuando había pisado en Fox River, y era una sensación que estaba determinado a disfrutar hasta el final de sus días, junto al mayor.

No habían desperdiciado muchas palabras a su llegada.

Alex lo había empujado firme contra la cama, haciéndolo caer en el colchón y poniéndose encima a él, nunca dejando de besarlo sino por el tiempo estrictamente necesario, cuidado de no perder el contacto físico con él.

Estaban como dos animales que se devoraban y se dejaban devorar, pero por una vez detrás la intensidad de so no había desesperación, sino la pura gana de sentirse el uno parte del otro.

Se habían quedado en esa cama sin salir, sin comer, sin hacer nada menos que tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido escapando.

Y ahora Michael oía a Alex reír, y se sorprendió pensando que probablemente era la primera vez que lo oía hacerlo.

Apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, girado hacia él, extendió un brazo, dejando que la punta de los dedos deslizara en su piel caliente, absorto.

“Pues, ¿más al sur?” preguntó, devolviendo el discurso a la origen.

Porque le gustaba poder hablar del futuro sin el fantasma de sus pasados que los perseguía, sin una oscuridad en su mañana que estaba ya sólo un recuerdo.

“Si quieres.” el mayor se encogió de hombros. “No importa dónde estamos. Pero quiero...” le pareció a Michael de verlo sonrojar, pero no fue seguro y lo olvidó. “Quiero que estamos juntos, eso es todo. Es lo que cuenta.”

El menor trató de no sonreír demasiado abiertamente, pero no tuvo éxito.

Le gustaba ese lado de Alex tan determinado, y le gustaba descubrirlo en esa coyuntura.

Oh, lo había visto ser determinado. Había sido víctima de eso en más de una ocasión y, pensándolo bien, todavía se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado exactamente por su cabeza la primera vez que Alex y él habían acabado acostados, en Sona.

No habían hablado de lo que había pasado.

No habían hablado de la evasión ni de la búsqueda, de quien había muerto, de quien se había salvado por un giro del destino.

Sabía qué si Alex le hubiera pedido de perdonarlo por sus acciones lo habría hecho, así como sabía qué el mayor nunca iba a pedírselo, porque era él que no podía perdonar a sí mismo.

Se había acostado con Michael porque le hacía falta algo a que aferrarse, se había quedado con él porque había aprendido a conocerlo y, más despacio, a quererlo.

Por esa razón estaba allí ahora, por esa razón no tenía éxito de imaginar nada mejor que estar en esa cama planeando los detalles de una vida juntos.

“¿México?” propuso levantando una ceja, mientras el mayor hacía una mueca.

“No lo sé. Es demasiado cerca.”

“Panamá no.” bromó Michael, feliz de poder reír de algo que le había dado tantos problemas hasta poco tiempo antes.

Alex sacudió la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Sin duda, Panamá no.” confirmó.

“¿Por qué al sur? ¿Y si nos mudamos al norte? En Canadá, ¿por ejemplo?”

Alexander rio, tirándolo cerca de sí y abrazándole la cintura con los brazos, asomándose para darle un beso en los labios.

“Podemos ir donde quieres, Michael. Podemos también quedarnos en América, si queremos. Sólo pensé que después de todo lo que pasó, preferíamos...”

“Lo sé. Es verdad, preferiría irme. Decimos que ya tuve suficiente de los Estados Unidos, al menos por un poco.”

Alex asintió, como a decir que entendía perfectamente.

Siguió acariciándole la espalda, mientras los labios le rozaban el cuello, bajándose en la clavícula y el pecho.

Michael no pudo evitar de gemir suavemente bajo esa boca, sintiendo su cuerpo despertarse, sintiendo volver la gana que tenía de él, con esa urgencia que siempre había acompañado su relación.

Se puso a besarlo él también, buscando su piel con las manos, sin cansarse de esa sensación, sin tener bastante de él.

Se aferró a sus hombros, y el mayor no resistió mientras estaba empujado con la espalda contra el colchón y mientras el menor seguía bajándose en él con la boca, tratando de hacer todo lo que sabía hacerle perder la cabeza.

Pasó la lengua a lo largo de la línea del ingle, despacio, hasta que no envolvió la punta de su erección en los labios, apretándolos un poco, levantando los ojos en él sólo para verle llevar las manos detrás de la cabeza, apretando fuerte la funda en los puños mientras su cuerpo se extendía inevitablemente hacia la boca de Michael.

El menor siguió dejando deslizar su lengua en su sexo, envolviéndolo enteramente, acariciándolo delicadamente con los dientes sin sorprenderse cuando sintió su mano en la nuca empujarlo hacia de él, tratando de darle el ritmo, algo que fue contento de dejarle hacer.

Lo sentía entre los labios más y más rápido, y le gustaba tanto sentir la prisa y la necesidad de sus movimientos que le concedió unos segundos más que debería, levantando la cabeza sólo cuando reconoció en él las señas que estaba llegando al límite.

Alex gimió, decepcionado, pero reaccionó pronto a esa falta de contacto.

Se sentó en la cama, cogiéndole los hombros e invirtiendo las posiciones, bajándose para besarlo de esa manera casi hambrienta, mientras una mano iba perezosa a envolverse alrededor su sexo, moviéndose lentamente, devolviéndole la tortura.

Gemía, Michael, sin preocuparse de ocultarlo.

Se movía hacia su mano y su cuerpo, dejándole entender su gana de tener algo más.

Alexander, en otro momento, probablemente lo habría dejado sufrir un poco más, pero estaba demasiado allá para pensar de resistir.

Le pasó una mano en el muslo, rozándolo suavemente antes de apretar el agarre, llevándose la pierna contra la cadera y volviendo a besarlo, como si no tuviera éxito de pararse.

“Michael...” murmuró, metiéndose más cómodo encima a él, dejándole sentir su erección contra de só, viéndolo cerrar los ojos un momento antes de volver a mirarlo fijo.

“Ahora, Alex.” contestó el menor, la voz ronca. “Ahora.”

El mayor no se hizo rogar. Empujó dentro de él con un movimiento duro, firme, y Michael tuvo que aguantar la respiración para obligarse a no gritar.

Alex se quedó quieto unos segundos, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la cara del menor antes de ponerse a empujar dentro de él, de un ritmo pronto apresurado, mostrando cuanta urgencia tuviera, cuanta necesidad y gana de llegar al límite.

Y Michael, por su parte, no estaba mejor.

Arqueaba las caderas para ir al encuentro de las del mayor, inclinando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos, abandonándose al calor intrusivo del cuerpo de Alex.

Cuando lo sintió llevar de vuelta la mano a su erección fue como si ya no supiera como moverse para sacar más placer, confundido por lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo sentir.

Llegaron al orgasmo unos segundos de distancia el uno del otro, y cuando Michael lo sintió correrse dentro de sí le hundió las uñas en el brazo, arañándolo, haciendo un último esfuerzo para levantarse lo bastante de besarlo, sofocando sus gemidos.

Luego, Alex se dejó ir encima a él; le apoyó la cara en el hueco del cuello, rozándole la garganta con los labios, subiendo con las manos a acariciarle las caderas en un movimiento lento, rítmico, relajante.

Y otra vez Michael supo que era así que quería pasar su vida, que no importaba de la oscuridad en sus pasados, que no importaban los fantasmas que nunca iban a dejar de perseguirlos.

Iban a estar allí el uno por el otro para seguir adelante. Juntos.

Deslizó desde abajo el cuerpo del mayor, metiéndose de vuelta contra de él, el mentón en su pecho.

Le sonrió.

“Pues, ¿Canadá?” preguntó Alex devolviendo la sonrisa, acariciándole el pómulo con la punta de los dedos.

“Canadá.” confirmó Michael, levantando las cejas. “Si no hubieras ya pasado los mejores años diría que me gustaría que envejeceríamos allí, en un lugar remoto, juntos. Pero es la intención que cuenta, ¿verdad?” se burló de él.

El ex federal sacudió la cabeza, sin reaccionar a la provocación.

“Cierra los ojos, Michael.” murmuró. “Dentro de un poco será mañana, y no dormimos cinco minutos desde que...” se esforzó de recordar, pero al final se rindió. “Duerme.”

Scofield se encogió de hombros.

“No quiero dormir. Hasta ahora encontramos la manera de pasar el tiempo, verdad?” preguntó, malicioso.

Alexander no pudo evitar de reír.

“Tenemos mañana, Michael. Y el día siguiente, y lo después de eso. Pues quiero que te descanses. Por la mañana nos levantaremos, nos ducharemos e iremos a desayunar. ¿Qué piensas de eso?”

Michael pensó que le gustaba el plan, que le gustaba en su simplicidad, que era esa simplicidad que le había hecho falta durante esos días pasados en la completa inseguridad.

Pero no dijo nada de eso a Alex, y sólo asintió.

Cerró los ojos a regañadientes, pero en cuanto lo hizo se sintió pronto somnoliento, ayudado por la suave caricia del mayor en su espalda.

“Buenas noches, Michael.” murmuró. “Te quiero.”

Era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Michael lo había pensado durante las semanas pasadas, y se había dicho de no querer bajarse de la valla cuando no sabían si iban a estar vivos el día siguiente.

Ahora que se lo oía decir, sin embargo, se preguntaba porque no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Era una sensación maravillosa.

“Yo te quiero también.” contestó, confiado, ni siquiera sintiendo la necesidad de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

Nunca como entonces, la oscuridad le había parecido un lugar cómodo.


End file.
